


Lovely Day

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Married couple Richie and Eddie have their childhood friends, The Losers, over for brunch on a Sunday morning.An excerpt from this work:Richie pushed himself up in bed, the silk sheets pooling in his lap as he raised his arms over his head to stretch. Eddie had left his inhaler on the bedside table, along with his watch. Richie picked up the inhaler and shook it, listening to the soft rattling inside the can. A sound that always made him smile, because it always made him think of Eddie.A loud crash came from downstairs, followed by an annoyed “Fuck!” From Eddie. Richie smiled fondly, imaging Eddie dropping a plate or a pan and getting worked up over it. He absentmindedly turned his wedding ring around his finger, glancing across the room at the framed picture of them at their wedding, smashing cake into each other’s faces.It had been the happiest day of Richie’s life, next to, of course, the day he’d asked Eddie to be his boyfriend, and the day that Eddie had proposed to him on the banks of the Kenduskeag.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Lovely Day

When Richie woke up on Sunday morning, he was alone in bed. He exhaled deeply, laying his hand on Eddie’s side of the bed. It was cold, meaning Eddie had been up for a while. 

Richie sighed and rolled over onto Eddie’s side of the bed, burying his face in Eddie’s pillow. He smiled, inhaling the scent of Eddie’s stupid fucking dandruff shampoo that he insisted on using, even though he didn’t even have dandruff! 

_It’s just incase!_ Eddie always said. 

Not wanting to get up just yet, Richie slid his hand under his own pillow to pull out his cellphone. _9:56_. Eddie had likely been out of bed for almost two hours. 

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the plain white ceiling. The curtains were slightly closed, casting pretty patterns all along the walls and over the light fixture. 

Downstairs, Richie could hear Eddie talking. He was also playing classical music, his way of calming himself down when he was too wound up. 

Richie pushed himself up in bed, the silk sheets pooling in his lap as he raised his arms over his head to stretch. Eddie had left his inhaler on the bedside table, along with his watch. Richie picked up the inhaler and shook it, listening to the soft rattling inside the can. A sound that always made him smile, because it always made him think of Eddie. 

A loud crash came from downstairs, followed by an annoyed “Fuck!” From Eddie. Richie smiled fondly, imaging Eddie dropping a plate or a pan and getting worked up over it. He absentmindedly turned his wedding ring around his finger, glancing across the room at the framed picture of them at their wedding, smashing cake into each other’s faces. 

It had been the happiest day of Richie’s life, next to, of course, the day he’d asked Eddie to be his boyfriend, and the day that Eddie had proposed to him on the banks of the Kenduskeag. 

Richie twisted around to crack his back before getting out of bed and crossing the room to Eddie’s dresser. He opened it up and pulled out a pair of Eddie’s boxers, slipping them on. He loved wearing Eddie’s boxers even though Eddie always protested. _I buy you the same ones I buy myself!_ He’d say. 

_I know._ Richie would reply. _But I like yours better._

Eddie had already picked up the clothes they’d discarded the night before when they’d gotten into bed, most likely starting a wash already, so Richie simply threw on an undershirt and his slippers, and pulled his robe on over top of his casual morning clothes, pocketing Eddie’s inhaler and watch and heading downstairs. 

Eddie was in the kitchen, already fully dressed and cooking. “Yes, I know.” He said into his cellphone, smiling when he saw Richie in the doorway. “We might have some orange juice.” Eddie told whoever he was talking to. 

Richie held up Eddie’s watch, raising his eyebrows. 

Eddie nodded, holding out his wrist. “No, we definitely don’t have any apricot juice.” He said as Richie fastened his watch. “Honey, can you see if we have orange juice?” He covered the speaker on his phone for a second to talk to Richie. 

“Sure,” Richie nodded and opened the fridge, scanning its contents. “No.” He shook his head. 

“No, we don’t have any orange juice, Bev.” Eddie switched his phone to his left hand and used his right hand to flip a pancake on the stove. “Ok, that’s fine.” He nodded as if Bev could see him. “Alright, we’ll see you soon. Bye.” He slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled at Richie. “Hi,” 

“Good morning,” Richie stepped into Eddie’s open arms and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Hi,” Eddie said again, still smiling. 

“Hello,” Richie laughed. 

“Did you sleep well?” Eddie pulled away and checked on the doneness of his pancake. It must have been okay, because he slid it onto a plate with a collection of other pancakes. 

“Mm-hmm,” Richie stepped up behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around him and planting kisses on the back of his neck. 

“Rich,” Eddie said, smiling. “We don’t have time. Everyone will be here for brunch soon.”

“Time for what?” Richie asked innocently, sliding his hands into Eddie’s front pockets.

“I’m serious, Richie,” Eddie ladled some more pancake batter into his pan. 

“Very serious,” Richie remarked, running his hands up Eddie’s sides and over his chest.

“You’re gonna start a fire, Rich.” Eddie laughed, flipping the pancake. 

“You start my fire,” Richie reached past Eddie and flipped off the stove top. 

“Richie, honey, we really don’t have time.” Eddie relit the stove and turned to face Richie. “Everyone will be here in a little while for brunch, sweetheart.” 

Richie leaned against their island and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl of fruit salad Eddie had set out. “It’s ok, I get it. You don’t love me anymore, you could have just said so.” 

“Honey, if I didn’t love you I would have divorced you already and taken half of your money.” Eddie said with a shrug, turning back to the stove to remove the pancake from the pan. 

“Oh, so that’s the plan, is it?” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s middle again. 

“I wrote it on the calendar and everything.” Eddie turned his head to meet Richie’s lips for a kiss. “Now, go get dressed, please. And wear that blue sweater I bought you. You look so handsome in it.”

*** 

The first of their friends to arrive for brunch were Beverly and Ben. They came in wearing matching green flannels and carrying a jug of orange juice. Richie greeted them at the door, taking their coats to hang in the hall closet. “Eds is in the kitchen,” Richie told them as Beverly pulled him in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek. 

“I think we saw Stan and Patty looking for parking when we got out of the car.” Ben said, hugging Richie quickly. 

“I’m sure they’ll find something,” Richie replied, following Ben into the kitchen. 

Beverly and Eddie were already talking, smiling at each other from either side on the island. “Can we help with anything?” Ben asked. 

“You can make the mimosas,” Eddie suggested. 

“I think we can manage that,” Bev flashed her pearly white teeth. 

“Can you grab some glasses, Trashmouth?” Ben asked. 

“I’m sure I can scrounge something up, Haystack.” Richie replied, walking around Eddie to grab some wine glasses from the bar. 

They tried to have their childhood friends over at least once a month. It was always nice to hang out with the old gang. The Losers Club, as they said when they were kids. Of course, now that most of the Losers had spouses, they were always invited too. 

Stanley and Patty arrived at the same time as Bill and Audra, with Mike making his fashionably late appearance just as Richie was setting out the last plates. 

“Nice of your to join us,” Big Bill teased as Eddie led Mike into the kitchen. 

“You know me,” Mike smiled, shaking Stanley’s hand as he passed by. “I’m even late when we eat at my place.”

They all laughed, happy to be together again in one place. 

When they sat down to eat, everyone shared stories of what was going on in their lives. Bill’s latest book had been published and was doing very well, Audra was still taking some time away from acting to look after their kids. Twin girls, born 6 months prior. 

Beverly’s newest fashion line would be debuting at New York Fashion Week, and Ben had just signed a contract to design the new Jazz club set to go up downtown later that year. 

Mike had recently gone on a date with the woman that read to the children at the public library on the weekends, he said it went very well. 

Stanley and Patty were planning a trip to Bora Bora next month to celebrate their 10 year anniversary. 

“What about you guys?” Bill asked, finishing off his third mimosa. (He assured everyone that Audra was driving.)

“Yeah, how is your mom, Eds?” Stanley asked. 

“Oh,” Eddie drummed his fingers on the table. “She hasn’t been doing too well lately.” He frowned. “The cancer is getting worse, the doctors don’t think she has very much time left.”

“That’s awful Eds, we’re so sorry.” Audra frowned. 

Richie squeezed Eddie’s knee under the table, smiling sympathetically at him. “We’ve been going to see her almost every day.” Richie said. “She’s as comfortable as she can be right now.”

“That’s good, at least.” Mike said, pushing a few blueberries around on his plate. 

“We do have some other news, actually.” Eddie cleared his throat and took Richie’s hand in his. “We’ve been talking more and more lately, and we’re thinking about maybe adopting a baby.”

Richie smiled, happy to finally be able to share the news with their friends, and even more happy to see all of their faces light up. Patty squealed happily at the news, saying she had a friend that owned a great preschool uptown if they decided to go with an older child. Ben and Bill clapped Richie on the back while Stanley and Mike shook Eddie’s hand. 

“That’s really great news, you guys.” Beverly smiled at them. 

“Yeah, congratulations.” Audra agreed. 

“What made you guys decide to adopt?” Ben asked. 

“Well,” Richie leaned back in his chair. “We’ve been trying to have kids for years now, but I’m not sure, maybe I’m shooting blanks.” He shrugged, smiling when everyone started laughing. 

“Beep beep, honey.” Eddie laughed. 

*** 

Once brunch was over and Richie made sure everyone got out to the cars ok, he returned to the kitchen to help Eddie clean up. “You cooked, sweetheart, let me do the dishes.” Richie urged, trying to take over. 

“I don’t mind,” Eddie shrugged, which was his nice way of saying, _I’m going to do it so I can do it the way I want it done._ “Why don’t you pack up all of the food, dear?”

“Sure,” Richie nodded, knowing not to argue with Eddie about something like this. He understood that Eddie had his own way of doing things, and if it wasn’t done that way it might send him reeling. “Everything was really great, honey.” Richie gathered up all of the dishes and brought them to the sink. 

“You think?” Eddie smiled over his shoulder at Richie. 

“Yeah, of course. I think everything you make is fantastic, though, so maybe I’m biased.” 

“I appreciate it, anyway.” Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie on the lips. “I love you,” He said. 

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie reached out and pinched Eddie’s cheek. “Hey,” He slid around behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around him again. “What do you say we leave the dishes for later and have some fun?”

“The dishes are fun, for me at least.” Eddie replied, humming softly when Richie began kissing his jawline. “But I’m sure I can swap one fun for another.” He wiped his hands on a towel before turning around to face Richie. “You’re insatiable lately,” He reached up and pulled Richie’s glasses off, folding them up and setting them on the counter. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I just love you,” Richie shrugged, rubbing his hands over the small of Eddie’s back. “More and more every day.” He smiled as Eddie kissed him again. “Give me my glasses back, Eds, I can’t see anything.”

“What could you possibly need to see right now?” Eddie asked, chuckling. 

“My beautiful husband,” Richie replied, kissing Eddie’s Adam’s apple. 

Eddie replaced Richie’s glasses on his nose, laughing when Richie pulled back. “What?”

“I didn’t realize I was talking to you!” Richie said, a surprised look on his face. “Where did Big Bill go? All of that sweet talk was meant for him.”

“That’s really funny, Trashmouth.” Eddie replied, smiling. “It would be even funnier from the couch tonight.”

“You wouldn’t kick me out,” Richie shook his head. “You’d be too cold without me there. Who else would you stick the ice packs you call feet on?”

“Maybe Big Bill can come back,” Eddie shrugged, turning away from Richie and walking towards the stairs. 

“That’s ice cold, babe.” Richie followed him out of the kitchen, pausing on the landing. “You know old Stuttering Bill is mine. Maybe you can give Stan the Man a call, though.”

Eddie leaned over the banister, calling down to Richie from upstairs. “Are you coming up here? Or would you rather I go back to doing the dishes?”

*** 

When Richie reached the bedroom, Eddie was in the walk-in closet. Richie walked in as Eddie pulled his shirt over his head and placed it in their hamper. Richie couldn’t help but smile. “Honey, you can just throw your clothes on the floor. We can pick them up afterwards.”

Eddie frowned. “But that’s an extra step.”

Richie took Eddie’s hand and led him back out into the bedroom. “You’ll live,” He said, sitting on the edge of their bed and pulling Eddie down with him. 

Richie pulled Eddie into a kiss, using his left hand to keep himself propped up on the bed, while reaching over to rest his right hand on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie brought his hands up to rake through Richie’s hair, moaning softly as they kissed. 

Eddie cupped Richie’s face with his hands for a moment, then dropped them down to Richie’s crotch. “Eager, aren’t we?” He smiled into Richie’s mouth. 

“Well,” Richie pulled back for a second, yanking his sweater over his head and tossing it on the ground. “All that talk of Big Bill really got me going.”

Eddie shoved Richie down onto the bed, climbing over top of him and straddling his thighs. “Asshole,” He laughed, running his hands over Richie’s bare chest. 

“That’s the idea, dear.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s wrists and pulled him down, catching his lips in another deep kiss. 

Eddie tasted sweet, like maple syrup and mimosas, as their tongues slid together. Richie moved his hand up to cup Eddie’s ass, one cheek in each of his large hands, and squeezed softly. Eddie gently kissed Richie’s cheek, his earlobe, his chin, before moving down to kiss over his jaw and his collarbones, lightly sucking and licking over Richie’s pale skin. Richie moaned softly, dragging his hands up Eddie’s back as Eddie’s hair tickled his chin. 

Eddie took his time kissing all over Richie’s body. It was his favorite thing to do, as he knew it got Richie all hot and bothered. He kissed his biceps and his chest, running his tongue over the patch of hair in the middle of Richie’s chest, then returning to kissing down his stomach and over his happy trail. He kissed all along the waistband of Richie’s boxers, which just barely stuck up over the hem of his jeans, and then turned Richie’s arms over to kiss a line up both of his wrists. “Eds, please.” Richie mumbled as Eddie kissed both of his shoulders. “You’re killing me, babe.” 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie straightened up, sitting back on Richie’s crotch. “I just love every part of you.”

“Mm,” Richie said, running his hand up Eddie stomach, smiling when his skin prickled and his arm hair stood on end. “I’m sure it must be hard to choose, since I’m so perfect, but what would you say is your favorite part of me?”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly choose,” Eddie shrugged, slowly grinding down against Richie’s hard cock. 

Richie moaned out, dropping his head back against the bed. “Try,” 

“Well,” Eddie leaned forward and ran his hand through Richie’s hair. “I love your hair. I love how curly it gets when it’s wet.” He dragged his hand down to cup Richie’s face. “And I love your eyes, and those little smile lines around them.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me how old I am.” 

Eddie smiled, still holding Richie’s face in his hands. “I love your sideburns and your stubble.” He bent down to kiss Richie’s cheek again. “I love the way your stubble feels on my face when he kiss, or on my shoulder when we cuddle. I especially love the way your stubble feels when you’re in between my legs.” 

Richie moaned again, softly rubbing over Eddie’s thighs. 

“And I love your shoulders, and how you hold me when we lay in bed at night, or when we watch tv on the couch.” Eddie sat back up and lightly ran his fingers down the inside of Richie’s arms, tracing the veins there. “I love your arms, and how safe and warm and happy I feel when you wrap me up in them.” He took both of Richie’s hands in his, twisting their fingers together. “Your hands.” Eddie kissed each of Richie’s fingers, planting an extra kiss on his wedding ring. “I love that you still hold my hand when we’re out, even if it’s just to the car or at the grocery store. And I obviously love your hands when they’re inside of me.” When Eddie released Richie’s hands, Richie propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Eddie continued to make his way down his body. 

Richie could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Eddie unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted his hips off the bed to allow Eddie to pull both his pants and his underwear off. Eddie then stood to remove his own bottoms, Richie slid up the bed so he was resting properly on the pillows. “Come here,” Richie reached out for Eddie, fingertips brushing against his wrist. 

“Hold on,” Eddie unfastened his watch and set it on the night table. He then collected the rest of their discarded clothes and walked them into the closet to throw them in the hamper. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Richie smiled as Eddie climbed up onto the bed with him. 

“You love it,” Eddie once again straddled Richie’s legs. 

“I love you,” Richie said, gently guiding Eddie further up his body until he was kneeling above Richie’s head. 

“I love you too,” Eddie said softly, steadying himself against the wall above their headboard with his left hand, and gently resting his other hand on Richie’s chest. 

Richie kissed the insides of both of Eddie’s thighs before tipping his chin down to lick over Eddie’s hole. 

Eddie moaned as Richie pressed his tongue into him, at the same time running his hands up and down Eddie’s back. “Fuck, Richie.” Eddie closed his eyes and leaned his head back, reaching behind him to take Richie’s cock in his hand, pumping steadily.

Richie hummed softly as Eddie continued to stroke him, licking a line over Eddie’s taint and then back over his hole again, slipping his hand up underneath Eddie to slowly press his finger into him. 

Eddie moaned again, louder this time, beginning to rock his hips back and forth as Richie fingered him, gently working him open while continuing to lick around his finger as well. 

Eddie took his hand off of the wall, dropping it down to tangle it in Richie’s hair, pulling softly. Richie moaned underneath him, squeezing Eddie’s thigh with his free hand, sliding another finger into him at the same time. 

“Fuck,” Eddie moaned as Richie pulled his hand out. 

He slid back, moving back down so he was kneeling over Richie’s stomach, and bent down to kiss him. “Mm,” Richie mumbled into his mouth as they kissed. 

Eddie pulled away, opening his nightstand and rooting around inside. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and quickly popped it open, taking Richie’s cock in his hand and lubing it up before slowly sinking down onto it. “Oh god, Eds.” Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s thighs, beginning to buck up into Eddie to meet his down thrusts. 

As Eddie continued bouncing on Richie’s cock, eyes closed, head back, lips parted, he wrapped a hand around himself, stroking quickly. 

“You look so beautiful,” Richie mumbled, more to himself than to Eddie, but Eddie smiled nonetheless. 

“Here,” Eddie held his hand out. “Sit up.”

Eddie slowed his thrusts down so Richie could scoot up and wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist. 

“You’re beautiful,” He said again, kissing Eddie’s chest. 

“I love you,” Eddie replied, pulling Richie’s head back by his hair, bending over to kiss his throat. 

“I love you, too.” Richie snaked his hand between the two of them, taking Eddie’s dick in his hand and stroking it. 

“I’m not gonna last, Rich.” Eddie pressed their foreheads together, panting. 

“It’s ok, Eds.” Richie pressed a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. “Cum for me,”

Eddie quickened his pace, his speech dissolving into a steady stream of “Fuck, Richie,” as he came up up between their bodies, painting his and Richie’s chest with his orgasm. 

Richie’s orgasm followed shortly after, thrusting up a few more times as Eddie tightened around him.

Eddie kept his forehead against Richie’s, cupping Richie’s face in his hands. Richie gently rubbed up and down Eddie’s back, waiting for their breathing to slow down. “I hate to kill the mood,” Eddie said after a moment. “But I think I need my inhaler.”

Richie laughed at that. “I just take your breath away?” He dropped his arms to his sides and fell backwards onto the bed. 

“Something like that,” Eddie mumbled, kissing Richie’s cheek before standing and walking to his nightstand. He picked up his inhaler and sprayed it into his mouth, inhaling deeply. “Cut it out,” Eddie smiled, swatting Richie’s hand away as Richie pinched his bare thigh. 

“Come back over here, then.” Richie opened his arms. 

“At least let me get a towel, honey.” Eddie disappeared into the closet, returning a few seconds later, wiping his chest with a red towel. Richie’s towel. 

“Hey!” Richie protested, frowning as Eddie tossed the towel onto his chest. 

“It needs to be washed anyway, sweetheart.” Eddie reassured him, taking another pull off of his inhaler. 

Richie wiped his front down with the towel and tossed it on the floor. “Richie!” Eddie scolded, bending down to pick up the towel. 

“Come back to bed, Eddie.” Richie complained, making grabby hands at him. “I’m trying to cuddle with you.”

Eddie sighed and dropped the towel back on the floor. “You’re lucky you’re so damn sexy.” Eddie replied, climbing back onto the bed and laying his head on Richie’s chest. 

“It’s a blessing and a curse,” Richie mumbled, burying his face in Eddie’s hair. “I love you.” He said softly. 

“I love you too, Trashmouth.” Eddie traced invisible patterns on Richie’s bare chest. 

“Wasn’t that more fun than the dishes?” Richie asked, tipping his chin down to look at Eddie. 

“Eh,” Eddie shrugged, kissing him. “I’d say it’s about even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
